stargateempiresfandomcom-20200216-history
Grannus
Character Name: Grannus Known Aliases: Goa’uld Age: 300 Gender: Male Race: Goa’uld Height/Weight: 5ft 5 135lbs Faction: Goa'uld Rank: Minor Goa’uld Homeworld: Juna Current Place of Residence: Hatak Galaxy: Milky Way - Inventory - 1 Ha'tak 20 Death Gliders 2 Tel'tak 100 Loyal Jaffa Hand Device Planets: None - Personality - Grannus is a very stressful person, he doesn’t like anyone who disobeys his orders, last time a Jaffa didn’t do as he said the Jaffa was executed for not listening to his gods orders. Grannus always plans out his battles before he goes to battle to make sure he will win. He wants all rebel Jaffa and tokra dead for when he comes into power he hopes to destroy them himself. He loves having fights against Jaffa because he does it to train them like the one true god he is. - Detailed History - Grannus was once a underling to the system Lord Cronus but he left Cronus after a while because he didn’t like Cronus. He always blamed everything on him. Grannus was turned into a Goa’uld by his former master Cronus little did Cronus know that he would eventually be betrayed by him. Whenever he has troops need training Grannus will always help in the training of his men, he then uses the men he trained for his elite guard to follow him and watch him while on the ship. Whenever Grannus has spare time he always goes to the fighting room to watch the Jaffa getting ready for war. The Jaffa are well checked and can fight in any conditions due to the area they fight in. His fleet was only small because if it got bigger then he would have to deal with Cronus attacking him which he didn’t want. He betrayed Cronus and left him for dead, he left using his hatak but Cronus was replaced by some a lot worse Baal he had no choice but to bow before his new master Baal. He never like bowing to anyone not after his farther was killed by Cronus for not doing his orders. Grannus always wanted to get Cronus back for what he did and his wish came true. Grannus worked for Baal for over a 100 years. He got away from Baal by dialling the gate and disappearing through it. He went to a weak Goa’uld strong hold and defeated the Goa’uld and took control of his forces. Grannus then started to build up his forces to take out is old master Cronus, he knew he was a system ord that was why he was going to do it. Grannus felt beeter working with Baal than Cronus because with Baal he commanded a fleet of hatak and he could do what he wanted under Baal's command. With Baal dead Grannus knew there would only be a few remaining Goa’uld left in the galaxy and they had no slaves or Jaffa under there command. Grannus was lucky he still had a loyal few Jaffa that would protect him with their lives. With the ha’tak badly damaged they had to drop out of hyperspace to repair as much as they could to the badly damaged ship. The ha’tak dropped out of hyperspace to what looked like a deserted planet. Grannus ordered the ha’tak to land on the planet. As the Jaffa went out onto the surface of the planet an explosion went off inside the ship, Grannus thought it was the shield generator as it was under a lot of stress when they were landing. Grannus left the ship and looked at it he thought it was damaged beyond repair. Grannus and his Jaffa went out in search of help. One by one the Jaffa began to die due to the lack of food and water. Grannus was the last one on the planet alive. He headed for the stargate, that way he could be rescued. He couldn’t dial out as the control crystal had been removed by whom he didn’t know. As Grannus collapsed at the DHD the gate activated and 100 Jaffa came through with a Goa’uld Queen. As Grannus walked from the palace he thought my god Gaia has been busy, there are millions of Goa’uld here. Now Grannus could rebuild his army and get revenge of the Jaffa that had nearly killed him. Binding his time Grannus walked around one of the towns and saw that there were different religions on this planet. That is how she has survived for so long all the other Goa’uld were pretending to be gods and punishing them, while Gaia let them have their own religions but as long as they listened to her they didn’t need to be punished. Grannus walked back to the palace to ask the Gaia if she had seen Annik, as he walked he kept remembering pieces of the attack over Chulak. Annik was on a different ha’tak than him but before they jumped into hyperspace Grannus’s ship had received an incoming transport from the rings. Maybe it was Annik. Grannus arrived at the palace and found Annik stood at the palace door waiting for him. Once in the palace Annik told Grannus of how he survived the attack over Chulak. Grannus was surprise that he managed to get back over to his ha’tak. But he didn’t know why Gaia hadn’t told him about his most trusted friend. Grannus told Annik to get some sleep Grannus had work to do. All Grannus had to do now was get and army and his fleet back and for that he needed slaves. With Baal dead, he had no master even Gaia couldn’t control him. He would no longer work as an underling for any Goa’uld. Category:Goa'uld Category:Characters Category:Origins Characters Category:People Category:People